1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to event processing, and more particularly to a method and system for complex event processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Event driven architecture is a software architecture that defines how systems can be engineered and designed to detect and respond to events. Three general types of event processing simple, stream, and complex, are often used in conjunction in mature event-driven architectures.
With respect to complex event processing (CEP), CEP allows considers simple and ordinary event patterns to infer that a complex event has occurred. CEP evaluates a confluence of the events and before acting. The events (notable or ordinary) may cross event types and occur over a long period of time. The event correlation may be casual, temporal, or spatial. CEP requires sophisticated event interpreters, event pattern definition and matching, and correlation techniques. CEP is commonly used to detect and respond to business anomalies, threats, and opportunities.
FIG. 1 is a workflow of an instance of conventional complex event processing.
Event sources A, B, C, and D comprise an event emitter (not shown), respectively, detecting and transmitting received events. Event correlation engine 100 receives events from event sources A, B, C, and D and determines whether the received events are required according to correlation rules. Herein, correlation rules are defined to sequentially receive event A, events B and C simultaneously, and subsequently, event D.
Referring to FIG. 1, event correlation engine 100 receiving any one of the events A, B, C, and D does not correspond to the correlation rules. Event correlation engine 100 receiving any two of the events A, B, C, and D does not correspond to the correlation rules. Event correlation engine 100 receiving any three of the events A, B, C, and D does not correspond to the correlation rules. Only event correlation engine 100 receiving event A, events B and C simultaneously, and event D corresponds to the correlation rules, and a corresponding process is performed.
CEP monitors systems or web events using distributed components to retrieve event states, passively obtain outside information, and determine, using a rule agent, whether predefined correlation rules correspond. CEP operations, however, are passive, and lack substantial event-driven detection and transition and analysis of garbage data.
Thus, an improved method and system for complex event processing, capable of improving activity of event-driven and detection and reducing unessential detection, transmission, filtering to enhance system performance is desirable.